Potter's Promising Love
by tezukakunimitzu
Summary: The war is over and everyone has moved on. The trio had to repeat their 7th year to become what they want to be. Harry and Hermione have been a couple for almost 5 months. See how they celebrate it. Fluff..... major fluf ahead. Im new at this.


Potter's Promising Love

Hermione was enjoying her afternoon with Ron and Luna. It would've been better if her boyfriend was with them, holding her own hand. On the thought of her boyfriend, a bright smile lighted her face. Harry has been her boyfriend for nearly 5 months.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Luna.

"Oh nothing....." said Hermione innocently.

"Oh yes! You're thinking about Harry aren't you?" said Ron smirking. Hermione blushed when she got caught.

"Maybe....." said Hermione, her smile getting brighter, if possible.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Luna.

"He's in his room rummaging for Merlin knows what." said Hermione rolling her eyes. As if Harry heard, he was running towards them.

"Sorry. I wasn't able to find what I was looking for fast enough." He grabbed Hermione's hand pulled her to face him.

"When I was at Gringotts, I found my mom's necklace, given to her by my dad. Now, I want you to have it." He said this while clipping the necklace on her. By now Hermione had tears of joy on her eyes.

"Oh my God Harry! It's beautiful!" she gasped as she saw the pure gold necklace. The necklace was a locket with their birthstones on the cover. On the inside was a picture of both of them at Hogmeade drinking butterbeer together.

"Just like the person wearing It." said Harry sincerely. With that comment, she kissed him full on the lips. The kiss deepened after awhile. Until...

"Ugh!!! Do you have to do that while me and Luna are here?!" said Ron while making gagging noises. Harry and Hermione tore their lips from each other and blushed madly. Truth be told, they forgot that Ron and Luna were there.

"Sorry Ron, I got carried away." Said Hermione still blushing. Ron on the other hand was laughing.

"I was only messing with the two of you!!" said Ron laughing even harder when Hermione's face took in the colour of an apple.

"So....Ron where are you and Luna heading off to?" questioned Harry

"Just a quick walk around the Quidditch Pitch." Answered Ron.

"Oh ok. How about we take a walk around the lake 'Mione?" asked Harry

"Of course!" answered Hermione. She took Harry's hand and dragged him with her to take that walk around the lake.

The couples parted with 'good byes'. As Hermione and Harry were walking, Hermione asked Harry a question.

"Harry, why did you give me this locket?" she asked

"Well, it's a symbol that I love you and would never hurt you." Said Harry matter-of-fact.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Exclaimed Hermione. As they walked around the lake, they failed to notice that it was dinner time. They went back to the castle. They ate and laughed with their friends. People occasionally commenting on Hermione's locket.

After dinner, the trio went to the common room. They chatted while Hermione read a book while her head was firmly lying on Harry's lap. After hours of talking and laughing, Hermione bid goodnight. She hugged Ron and kissed Harry thoroughly on the lips for a good minute or two.

"Hermione! Seriously! I know you and Harry are dating, but come on! The common room is not empty you know." Ron said jokingly. Hermione, on her part just stuck her tongue out as would a child would do.

"Oh honestly Ron! I see you and Luna snog your brains out in public and you don't see me complaining." Retorted Hermione. With that said, she made her way to the Heads dorm.

"Listen Ron. I need you to distract Hermione until tomorrow afternoon. I'm trying to come up with a good 5 month anniversary gift. Is that alright mate?" asked Harry.

"Sure it is mate. I'll do whatever it takes to help." Answered Ron.

"Thanks mate." As Harry said this he patted Ron on the back.

"I think I'll head up too. See you in the morning mate, g'night." Like Hermione, Harry headed for the Heads dorm. Ron, seeing as there is no point in staying headed to the 7th year boy's dorm to get some sleep.

The next morning came. The sun was rising and the students were waking up. In the Head's common room, there were two figures snuggled together. Hermione was sat beside Harry, her arm across his chest, while her head was resting on his shoulder. Harry had an arm around her and his head resting on top of Hermione's.

"I can't go to Hogmeade with you today. I have an errand to do. Is that alright? You can go with Ron, Luna, or Ginny. I'm sorry I just told you now." Said Harry.

"It's fine. What errand? You never mentioned anything before." Said Hermione looking confused.

"Oh.....I....er....forgot about is so I never mentioned anything." Stammered harry. Hermione is a bit suspicious, but dropped the subject because she knows Harry will tell her eventually.

"Oh ok then." Said Hermione. She was also a bit glad that he wasn't going to Hogmeade because she's buying Harry his 5 month anniversary gift.

"Yeah. Well I have to go. I might be able to finish it early and join you in Hogmeade." Said Harry. To be honest, Harry was actually going to Hogmeade after all the students left. He has a perfect gift for Hermione for their anniversary. He has the Potter heirloom ring. The only thing he needs is a proper jewellery box for it.

He left after everyone left for Hogmeade. When he got there, he went into the first jewellery shop he saw. An old lady was eyeing him.

"Can I help you young man?" asked the lady

"Yeah, I was looking for a perfect jewellery box for this ring." Said Harry, showing the Potter heirloom ring.

"Ah.... Well I might have a perfect box for that son." Said the old lady, going to the back to get the said box. She came back a few seconds later.

"This is a legendary box from China. Custom made. I only have 5 of these. Lucky you, I still have 1 more. See this box isn't any of those out there. This box is enchanted to allow the giver and receiver to open it, meaning you and the young lady you're giving this to are the only ones able to open it through that ring of yours that you're going to give her. Another interesting aspect of this box is that everything that goes in it, replays to the person that's holding it, how he/she got it merely just by reciting "Reddo Memoria". Finished the old lady.

"That's very interesting. I would like to purchase it. How much would it be?" asked Harry.

"For you dear, 50 galleons." Said the lady. Harry payed for the jewellery box. Now he made his way to the castle as fast as he could go. He made to the entrance to see Hermione sitting on a bench reading and munching on some sugar quills. He made his way briskly to the hallway. Sadly for him, Hermione noticed him.

"Harry! Where did you come from?" asked Hermione lowering something to her robes. Harry on his part muttered a spell under his breath and that made the box fit into his pocket.

"I....was just....um.....making my way to Hogmeade, but I decided that I'll just go to the pitch to go flying." Lied Harry

"Oh. Ok then. Are you done with your errand?" Asked Hermione

"Um.....yeah.....do you want to spend the rest of the day together?" asked Harry.

"Yeah! That would be very lovely Harry. I'll have to put away my book first. I'll meet you by the lake." Said Hermione

"Sure!" said Harry. While waiting he checked on the box. Figuring that it was ok, he put it back in his pocket. Hermione arrived just when he returned the box in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione.

"Yup!" said Harry. They made their way to the lake and settled under their favourite tree. Harry leaned on the trunk while Hermione settled in between his legs. Hermione's back leaning on Harry's chest. They stayed that way till Harry had the urge to snog Hermione's brains out. He tilted her chin upwards and placed his lips on Hermione's. Hermione turned and kissed him back. Harry's tongue swept across Hermione's lips asking for entrance, she immediately granted it. Soon their tongues started a dance. Hermione tore her lips away from his for lack of breath.

"What was that for Mr. Potter?" Hermione smirked

"Just had......an urge to snog your brain out Ms. Granger." Said Harry. After long hours of snuggling and snogging, they made their way back to castle.

"Hermione meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight at 9. Don't eat dinner because I have a surprise for you." Said Harry. He made his way to his room and changed into some descent clothes.

Hermione wondered what Harry has planned. She followed what he said. She put some descent clothes on and made her way to the Room of Requirements. It was past 9 when she got there. She went inside; Harry was dressed in faded jeans and a black V-neck shirt with s sweater on top. To some people he might look plain but to Hermione he looked like the Greek Adonis, with his tussled hair. To see him like this made Hermione's knees buckle.

Harry on his part thought that Hermione was as beautiful as Aphrodite. She had her hair in a ponytail. She had a long sleeve navy blue top with a hood, along with her faded jeans.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione. She noticed that he was still staring at her.

"Oh...um....yeah I'm fine. You look amazing Hermione." Said Harry. Hermione blushed at his comment.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Said Hermione.

"Shall we sit?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." Answered Hermione. Harry pulled Hermione's chair for her, after she sat, he sat on his own chair.

Hermione was surprised that Harry has her favourite dish. Smoked salmon and Horseradish cream tartlets. As if Harry has heard, he answered.

"I asked your mom what your favourite dish is to get in a restaurant." Said Harry.

"Thanks so much Harry. You are the best boyfriend a girl could have.' Said Hermione taking Harry's hand across the table. Harry just smiled as if saying 'you're the only girl for me.' They ate in silence until Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the window. He took the small box out of his jeans pocket and enlarged it.

"Hermione, to be honest with you, I went to Hogmeade today and bought you your anniversary gift." Said Harry casting his eyes downwards to the ground.

"It's ok Harry, I kind of figured since I saw you walking out of that jewellery store on my way out of Honeydukes ." Said Hermione.

"Well then, I think I will give you your present now." Said Harry. He opened the medium sized box. He took out a ring out of it that was sitting all by itself in the box.

"Just to let you know this is not an engagement ring. I know we're too young to be married. So, when I was at Gringotts, I saw all these magnificent jewellery, but what caught my eye is the box with my mum's name on it. When I opened it, I found that necklace and this ring. See, this ring was, as I heard from Sirius, given to my mum by my dad. He said that it has the Potter crest on it. This ring was passed down from generations of Potters. It's a promise ring. Now for my promise. I promise that I will love you Hermione Jean Granger, till the day I die. Doesn't matter that we are separated. I love you Hermione with all my heart." Finished Harry. By now, Hermione was sobbing freely. She hugged him so tight that they didn't notice the bright golden glow from the ring envelope them.

"Oh Harry! I love you too. With every fibre of my body." She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Harry wound his arms around her waist, while Hermione slid her arms around his neck. She ran her hands through his unruly hair while Harry ran his hands through her chestnut coloured hair. When they stopped kissing Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's right hand ring finger.

"Also, this box is enchanted to allow the giver and receiver to open it, meaning you and I are the only ones able to open it through that ring I gave you. Another interesting aspect of this box is that everything that goes in it, replays to the person that's holding it, how he/she got it merely just by reciting "Reddo Memoria". Said Harry. Hermione her part was shocked. She read all about these box but they said that it was from China,. She never thought that she would actually own one.

"Oh my God Harry! I've all about this, but I never taught that I would own one." Said Hermione, fresh tears coming down her eyes. After they exchanged their gifts, they went to the sofa by the fireplace to suck in all of what's happened. They don't know that they found their soul mate and would live a happy and event full life together.

The End


End file.
